Different Lives, Same Dreams
by hotimetyourdoctor
Summary: Levi remembers everything through various dreams, but has to watch painfully as Eren lives his life in ignorant bliss. Smut in chapter 7.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters from SNK.

…

Levi opened his eyes, only seeing the dark ceiling above him. After deciding that it was time to look at how much sleep he was going to miss this night, he took a deep breath and glanced to the alarm clock to his right.

The time in bright red numbers was 4:33 A.M.

"Dammit", he mumbled to himself. Every night for the past couple of years, he has always woken up before the alarm, never being able to attain a full night's sleep. Why he bothered to set his alarm to 7:00 A.M. was a mystery even to him.

Tonight's dream was just as a bad as the previous ones: he would witness the death of countless people at the hands of what he had heard being called 'titans' in various situations. Every dream was different but before he woke up, there would always be a familiar scene: a younger boy, with great green eyes and brown hair, looking his way. They made eye contact for what seemed an eternity, Levi's heart feeling every emotion known to mankind. The kid would then widen his eyes and scream Levi's name at the top of lungs and the dream would end.

That look in the kid's face has haunted him every night since the first time he had that dream. That first night he had the dream, he was on the verge of tears but he was Levi. He never cried and he wasn't about to let one stupid dream change that about him.

Who were these people in his dreams? What were titans? Why were they all fighting?

These dreams seemed to take place in an alternate universe or in the distant past. Both possibilities were completely ridiculous, seeing as Levi lived in neither. But the dreams still continued night after night.

Nevertheless, he got up at 4:40 A.M., knowing he could take his time getting ready for work. After all, he did have an extra 2 hours and 20 minutes to do so.

…

It was the start of a new semester and Levi would be teaching a new set of students. He was an assistant Mathematics professor at the large university from which he graduated, and had only been teaching for three semesters so far. Those who knew him well said Mathematics perfectly suited his logical, calculating personality. Everything had an answer and everything could be deduced.

He walked to the front of the immense auditorium where everything was red, from the chairs to the floors to the walls. Who had chosen such an appalling color?

Students had begun to shuffle in, knowing that class was beginning in 10 minutes. He glanced around to see if he recognized any familiar faces of those who had failed his notoriously difficult class, and he chuckled as he noticed one particular student who had great trouble keeping up with the material and had tried to bribe him into giving him an A. "Nice try, kid", he murmured and continued to organized the papers that were going to serve as his guide for today's lesson.

He glanced at the clock and noted that class was set to begin in less than 30 seconds, so he took a step back from the table and looked around once again. This time around, Levi noticed someone not so far from him, with emerald eyes, short coffee colored hair that reached his ears, and a lanky body that seemed all too familiar.

Levi stared at the boy for a minute, but wouldn't come to the conclusion that it was _him, _the boy from the dream, until he had made eye contact. The boy seemed busy enthusiastically talking to a blonde boy. Levi needed more than anything at the moment to see the boy's eyes connect with his own. To stop the boy from talking any more to his blonde friend, Levi declared that class was about to begin. Or at least that is what he tried.

The second that Levi cleared his voice, the boy among the audience turned and made eye contact. And that was when Levi knew for sure; that was the boy from his dream, in the flesh. Levi's voice caught in his throat and what came out instead of words was a choking sound.

When he finished his coughing fit, he looked back at the boy among the students and noticed that his eyes had widened, just like in his dreams. He thought, no hoped, that he would shout Levi's name again and say that he knew what was going on with Levi's crazy dreams, help him untangle this mess. Instead, the boy turned immediately back to the blonde and whispered something that was inaudible to Levi. Levi's heart sank but he tried not to show it for duration of the lesson.

….

"Holy shit. No one ever told me that professors were allowed to be that hot," Eren whispered to Armin, hoping that the professor hadn't notice how wide his eyes got when he first laid them on him.

Amin snickered, "Well, just wait until the end of the semester to see if you'll be saying that. I hear he's the harshest professor around."

Eren looked back at the professor, hoping that he wasn't staring at Eren like before, "He's free to do whatever he wants to me." Not long after he said that, Armin's shoulder bumped against his, "Hey, just because we are friends, doesn't mean I want to hear about your weird sexual fantasies, okay?" Eren looked back at Armin, and noticed that he had a smile plastered across his face, showing that he was just playing around with his friend.

Eren looked the front of the classroom when he heard the professor begin to speak again. He noticed how Professor Levi had slightly toned muscles beneath the white-collared shirt he was wearing and how they would flex whenever he wrote on the black board. "Oh man, this is going to be a great semester," Eren thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any of the characters from SNK.

….

"I'm finished. Class is over," said Levi as if in a trance. Levi's mind was in another place while he had taught class. Although the formulas, theorems, and problems he had written on the board were all correct, he was most obviously not focusing on the lesson of the day. His head was reeling at the thought that the boy was watching his every move, learning from the words that left his mouth. Somehow that feeling felt familiar and although Levi was overwhelmed, he enjoyed every minute of it.

As he dismissed the class, he stood in front of his table gathering his papers. He didn't dare look up because if the boy had gone, he would be disappointed. If the boy had stayed, and the widening of the eyes meant recognition, then he would not know what to do. He wasn't even clear on their relationship in the dreams, he just knew that Levi cared for the boy.

Finally, Levi had the courage to look and his heart sank; the boy wasn't there. "Shit, what do I do?" muttered Levi as he left the classroom.

…..

_"Brat! What are you doing?" shouted Levi at the boy with closed eyes laying on the ground. The Survey Corps was headed out of the walls today to take Eren away from the Military Police, who during the last trial, decided that Eren was no longer 'Humanity's Last Hope'. Eren had lost control of his titan once again, and while he didn't hurt anyone, the public has stopped giving Eren any support. _

_ Eren's eyes immediately shot open as he recognized his superior's voice. He jumped up to a standing position and saluted the corporal, "I'm sorry, corporal! I was resting before the long journey, sir!" Corporal _and _sir? Levi thought. There must be something wrong with the kid. _

_"Get off your ass and let's go! They are going to start coming after you soon," Levi spat at Eren, there was no other way to get the boy to listen. He watched as Eren ran to the stables to mount his horse, and how, even if the boy was public enemy number one, his attitude and determination persevered. Levi remained silent as the rest of Survey Corps rode between Eren and him. Eren, as he saw from the corner of his eye, was talking to Mikasa and Armin. They had been inseparable after the incident, because they all knew that Eren's time was limited if they didn't escape. _

_Levi grew tired of watching of Eren spout his words of revenge "I'm still going to kill all the fucking titans there are. Just because the Military Police doesn't want me to keep going, doesn't mean I'm going to stop." And hearing Armin trying to settle him down, "Hey, you have to remember to take care of yourself, you know? If you don't save yourself first, then how are you going to kill them?" while Mikasa interjected occasionally, with "If you die, I'll kill you." After a while, Levi called Eren over, needing to tell him something important, but mostly to stop him from talking. _

_The plan for now was to take Eren to castle, and leave him there in the basement with Levi, the one who was in charge of Eren's wellbeing and the only person that could stop him in titan mode. The rest of the Survey Corps would try to overturn the verdict and allow Eren's freedom once more. Erwin knew that plan had only a small chance of succeeding so Plan B was to announce Eren's death, allow Eren to remain in the castle, and only let him return in titan form when he was needed the most. _

_Eren finally made his way to the corporal, but had no chance to ask what his superior what he needed as Levi immediately began to yell at the boy, "Stop spouting such ridiculous nonsense, Yeager! Get your head out of your ass and do what is commanded of you!" _

_"Yes, sir!" Levi had to give it to the boy, no matter how determined and reckless he was, he still respected Levi. "But I'm still going to kill them all." Well, that went out the window. _

_"Stop that shit! I need you to stay alive. Even if the rest of the world wants you dead, I need you alive. I might be Humanity's strongest solider, but even I don't have the power that you have as a titan. Not only that, but I'm in charge of you. If you were to die, you know how bad that would make me look in front of the Survey Corps? Weak, unable to do my job? They don't distrust me yet because I'm the one that stopped your fucking rampage last time." Levi concluded his mini-rant. That was probably the most he had ever spoken to the kid at one time, but it was all necessary information Eren needed to know._

_"Fine, sir." Eren said audible only to Levi's ears. When Levi turned his head to see why Eren's response was so weak, he was greeted with a slight smirk on Eren's face. What the hell was this brat planning to do? _

_They continued riding in silence, only hours left until they reached their destination. Where they would safe from the military predators that are desperately hunting the young boy, where Levi would have complete control of Eren, where they would be together alone._

Levi woke the next day with a start. He glanced at the clock which revealed that it was 4:15 A.M. "This is fucking ridiculous," is what he said out loud. What he didn't say was that he was relieved. Relieved that he finally knew the name of the boy that was stalking his dreams, Eren Yeager. For once in his life, the dream didn't end with the same scene, but ended with a lighter, more hopeful note. The boy, no, _Eren, _seemed younger in today's dream than he had in that final scene.

Maybe his dreams were changing, and were going back into the past. Maybe the next time he dreamt, he would understand why during that repeating final scene, he felt everything in the world for Eren Yeager.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any SNK characters.

…

"Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager." Ever since Levi had learned the name of the boy from his dreams, he could not keep himself from saying it. The syllables rolled off his tongue so effortlessly and smoothly and each time he said the name, he felt his body heat up slightly. It was amazing how a simple name could have such an effect on a human body. The emotions intensified exponentially when he closed his eyes and drew out the name. Levi decided that if he was going to go out to dinner with his friends tonight, he would have to stop thinking the name, let alone constantly saying it aloud.

Levi hadn't seen the boy since his latest dream, because class was held only on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and the first day of the semester was a Thursday. He had an excruciatingly long weekend up ahead before he saw the boy in class on Tuesday, but that meant more nights and consequently, more dreams. Never in his life had he looked forward to those, but now he was counting the hours until his time to sleep. He needed to know more about Eren and what his relationship with him was like.

Nevertheless, Levi pushed those thoughts out of his mind as best as he could while he got ready for dinner. Earlier that day, his only two friends in the world decided to call him, knowing that Levi would need a night out after his first day teaching.

"Levi, are you up for getting more wasted than those hormonal teenagers you teach?" asked Erwin over the phone. Erwin and Levi had known each other for years, at first because they were forced to live together in dorms, and then because Erwin insisted on keeping contact. Levi eventually grew fond enough of the guy to call him his 'best friend'. Erwin was the only person that didn't mind Levi completely somber personality.

Levi reluctantly agreed, knowing he needed a distraction from his current state of mind. Putting on a white button-up shirt and grabbing his wallet, he walked out of the door and towards the restaurant where they were meeting. Their night consisted on going out to dinner with Hanji, a mutual friend from freshman year of college, and then hitting up the bars. It had only been a week or so since the three of them gathered, but for Levi, everything had changed.

As he walked through the door of the restaurant, he noticed that the other two were already waiting for him. Hanji and Erwin were chatting animatedly until they heard Levi approaching. As soon as Hanji saw Levi, she jumped up to hug him. Hanji was overly touchy and attached to everyone, and Levi usually disliked any display of affection. However, since Hanji in every other way was a good person, he allowed her to do as she pleased.

As she leaned back from the hug, Hanji remarked, "Still not getting any sleep? You seem worse tonight. Everything okay?" Hanji and Erwin had known about the nightmares since they started a couple of years ago. They had confronted Levi when, after one night at dinner, Levi almost fell asleep. Levi had also extreme bags under his eyes and was always irritable. Well, more than normal.

Levi just told them the basics: he got nightmares every night, woke up early in the morning and couldn't fall back asleep. He told them that people died every nightmare, but he didn't mention the titans nor Eren. Those things might have creeped out his only two friends.

But for now Levi sarcastically responded, "Same old, just people dying in my dreams every night. Whatever." Hanji gave Levi a concerned looked, almost like a mother worrying about her child, but she dropped the subject nevertheless. She knew Levi well enough to know that when he began spouting short, sarcastic sentences while gripping the edge of the table until his knuckles turn white, it was time to let it go.

Erwin, desperately grasping for a new topic of conversation, asked about Levi's first day of teaching. "Anything interesting happen? How many of those old students did you count this time?"

"I said drop it," Levi turned his eyes sharply towards Erwin. Hanji and Erwin both snuck a glance at each other and raised their eyebrows, not understanding how his dreams had to do with his first day of teaching. Levi, noting this tiny exchange, tried to ease the tension surrounding him, "Never mind. The first day was ordinary and I barely remember anything." He knew he had just lied to his friends, but Levi had no intention of letting them know anything strange had happened. He wanted to sort everything out for himself, but for now he needed a distraction. He had realized that even though he was looking forward to those dreams, he needed to take his mind away from such thoughts. These dreams could not become his sole reason to go through the day, or who knows what would happen if the dreams do not end as he wanted. Levi didn't even know what he wanted from these ridiculous dreams! His head hurt thinking about it, another reason he needed a distraction.

"Alrighty then," Hanji said in a high-pitched tone, eager to find yet another topic, "what are you guys ordering?" After that, Hanji and Ewin maintained conversation quite easily, Levi adding a sentence here or there. Soon enough, dinner was over and it was time to start drinking. The night went relatively smooth, until Levi attracted a bit of unwanted attention.

While at a bar, Levi had the idea to drink until he could remember no more. He didn't want to remember anything about Eren, about their non-existent relationship, or about the death of the people in his dreams. He doesn't deserve to suffer; he doesn't even know Eren. How come his entire adulthood has been dedicated to some random stranger? Levi was at a breaking point, and decided the best solution was to drink until he could think no more.

Levi sat next to Hanji, Erwin on the other side of Hanji, while they poured down shot after shot down their throats when suddenly, a very gorgeous blonde woman sat on the opposite side of Levi. She was wearing a very low-cut, tight, black blouse. The shirt accentuated the woman's curves and her breasts looked as if they were about to pop out of her shirt. The woman's long blonde hair contrasted with the darkness of her shirt. Her eyes were a bright blue and her lips a deep shade of red, reminding Levi of the blood that the people in his dreams spilt. She eyed Levi seductively while whispering, "Want to get out of here?"

Levi smirked yet said nothing. He was not unaccustomed to women of all kinds trying to get him to bed but each time he found it amusing. This woman knew nothing about him, she had not even said a word to him. Nevertheless, she was ready to sleep with him. He knew that most other guys would jump at this chance and call him crazy for denying himself such wonderful pleasures. However, as he looked at the girl he said. "No, I'm not done drinking for the night."

"I can wait," the woman licked her lips slowly, staring deep into Levi's eyes.

"I'm going to be a while," Levi said, hoping that the woman would understand what he was trying to say. Hanji, noticed the exchange between the two individuals, and quickly interfered. Erwin on the other hand, stared with an envious gaze. Hanji stood up and grabbed Levi's shirt, "Hey, blondie. Give me a second and he'll be going with you right after." Levi's head snapped towards Hanji as his eyes narrowed.

He was doing no such thing, but Hanji pulled him away and quietly asked, "How long has it been since you've gotten laid?"

"What the fuck, Hanji? Mind your own business." Levi tried pulling away, but Hanji's grip was extremely tight. Escaping her hands meant using force and causing a scene. Levi did not need any more attention on him than he already did.

"You need this. You need to let all of this stress go, because I see how much worse you look today than usual and you can't trick me. Do it for yourself," Hanji finished, giving Levi puppy dog eyes that could never be rivaled.

"You don't understand, I'm confused and doing this won't help." Hanji raised an eyebrow. "You mean, you don't know if you are gay? Or you are confused about some other woman?" All of the sudden, Hanji got very excited, "There's someone else, isn't there?"

Levi looked away because how could he respond to that question? There _was _someone else. Someone else who didn't even acknowledge his existence, someone with whom he shared a relationship in his dreams. Even if he wasn't aware of the type of relationship the two shared, his body had reacted strangely to Eren's name. Then Levi's mind drifted to the first part; Eren didn't know him. How could this one night possibly matter?

"No, there's no one. Now let me go, the girl is waiting." Levi wasn't sure what made him decide to go home with the girl. Maybe he was desperate, lonely, or wanted to prove to himself that these dreams meant nothing.

As Levi walked away with his arm wrapped around the woman's waist, he heard Hanji's voice shouting, "You won't regret this!"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any of the characters from SNK.

I would like to say thank you to the two people who left me a review!

By the way, if anyone has any suggestions on how to improve the story or the writing, please let me know!

…

Levi drove to his place with the woman in silence. He didn't have much to say, but as he was about to sleep with her, he at least wanted to know her name. Not even because he really cared, just because he would like to know what to say while they had sex. "What's your name?"

Her head had been facing the front of the car, but her eyes were glued to the window to her right. Her hands were fidgeting in her lap but as soon as Levi spoke, her fingers stopped moving. She didn't move to face Levi, just used her eyes to glance at him while she responded, "Does it matter?" She kept her eyes glued to Levi as he shrugged. After a few seconds of an awkward pause, Levi opened his mouth to respond but she interrupted him. "But if you really want to know, it's Erica." Erica noticed that Levi's eyes widened slightly.

"You didn't have to tell me. I was just about to tell you I don't really care." After the short exchange, the two remained silent for the remaining ten minute car ride. The destination was a tall, semi-luxurious apartment building with large glass windows overlooking the lake nearby. Levi pulled into a parking space not too far from the entrance to the building and turned off the car. "We're here." He didn't notice that Erica had rolled her eyes, and muttered, "No shit."

They walked close to each other, yet in silence during their trip to Levi's apartment on the eleventh floor. Levi decided that he wasn't going to be the one to break the ice, so he waited for Erica to do or even say something, to relieve the increasing tension between the two.

Levi and Erica both faced the front of the elevator, standing close enough to each other that their shoulders brushed lightly. However, Levi knew things were going to be changing very soon the moment he felt Erica move a little closer. He was right, because seconds later he felt a hand on his ass, squeezing his left cheek. Although he didn't respond, Levi noticed Erica had moved into his line of vision and put her other hand on his ass, squeezing both cheeks simultaneously. She pulled him closer to her until their hips were connected, and gave low hum of satisfaction. Standing there like a statue, Levi made no movement nor any sound.

"What does it take to get you started?" asked Erica as she took her left hand off Levi's ass and moved it to the front. She massaged his crotch over his pants while trying to make eye contact with Levi but his eyes were still focused straight in front of him. Levi's body was enjoying the touch of the woman in front of him, yet something felt strange. It felt familiar, almost like his ass missed the warmth of a person's hands. And it hit him: this was the wrong person's touch. The blonde hair in the reflection in the elevator door wasn't what he truly wanted.

However, when Erica's hand began to bring down the zipper, Levi snapped out of his trance. He took both of his hands, placed them on her face and brought his own face down to hers. He kissed Erica with all the force and passion he could muster, trying to remind himself what the original purpose of the night was: distraction.

The elevator reached the eleventh floor and the doors opened. The two walked out of the elevator out of breath and paused in their activities until they reached the front door of Levi's apartment. Levi took the keys out of his pocket, put it in the lock, and pushed the door open. He looked to the person right behind him and caught her lips with his. In a tight embrace, they backed up and with a swift kick from Levi's leg, the door closed behind them.

…

"Yeah, Erica," Levi had his eyes closed while he hovered over Erica, thrusting furiously into her and working his hardest to forget everything, forget him. Yet when Levi was almost finished, he gave a single harsh thrust into Erica and yelled, "Ahhhhh, Eren."

Levi's body was exhausted and he moved to lay next to Erica. He said nothing more to the woman next to him and just wrapped the sheets around him. The sound of Erica's shallow, recovering breaths were the loudest noise in the room since Levi's finishing scream.

After a few minutes of lying motionless, Erica's breath became steady once more. Nevertheless, there was still silence between them. Almost when Levi had believed that she had fallen asleep, Erica spoke.

"By the way, my name is Erica, not Eren," she began, "But close enough." At the end of that statement, she brought the sheets over her shoulders, turned away from Levi and went to sleep.

"No. Not close enough." Levi shut his eyes and waited until his dreams drifted him off to his own dream universe.

…

_"How long are you going to leave me in here?" Eren and Levi had reached the castle a couple of days ago and the rest of the Survey Corps had gone back to the center of Wall Sina to help Eren regain his freedom. As soon as the two arrived safely to the castle, Levi had placed Eren in an underground cell to keep him from changing into a titan. _

_"Until you learn your fucking lesson." Levi was only going to keep him there for a bit longer, just to make sure he would have the time to think before doing anything irrational. With nothing else to do, Levi just sat in front of the bars, doing absolutely nothing except listening to Eren whine. It felt more like punishment to Levi than it did to Eren._

_Eren resumed his usual cycle of doing some basic workouts in the cell so he wouldn't lose all the muscle he had gained, then yelling some more, and working out some more. Levi's favorite of Eren's exercises was most definitely the pushups, which Eren was doing again right now. He watched as Eren strained his triceps, his abs, and his chest repeatedly, creating an extremely toned torso. It was mesmerizing watching day after day as his muscles grew and became more defined. Levi was witnessing the creation of a soldier and that made him extremely proud. _

_Deciding that these types of workouts could only take the boy so far, Levi decided to let Eren out of the cell. "We are going outside to work on your hand to hand combat. You really need the help." Levi unlocked the door to the cell and began walking up the stairs, not even looking to see if Eren was following him. Levi didn't have to because as soon as he stepped outside he heard Eren take a deep breath, "I haven't even inhaled fresh air in a week." _

_"Well, you are now. Now focus because I'm not going to go easy on you. Block my attacks or get hurt. Get it?" Levi threw a short dagger to Eren and kept one to himself. Eren nodded to show that he got the message._

_They began circling each other, Levi waiting a bit before making a move so that he could surprise Eren. Eren's were looking everywhere, trying to detect a slight motion to determine how Levi would strike. All of the sudden, Levi plunged forward and Eren had just enough time to move back. He didn't get hurt, but the sleeve on his shirt had a tiny incision. "Step it up." Levi said no more as he repeatedly tried to cut the boy. _

_Eren, shortly thereafter, became exhausted but was unsure of how to end this lesson. If he asked to finish early, Levi would call him worthless and pathetic. However, if he continued and collapsed from exhaustion, the end result would be the same. "I want to stop now, Corporal. I might just die from tiredness." In the end, Eren decided that he would rather call it quits early and be able to walk to his own bed. _

_"And you think that this will be how you kill all of the titans? Pathetic." Levi spat at Eren. He then turned around to walk back inside. However, Eren's pride was hurt. He _would _kill all of the titans, no matter what anyone said, even the Corporal. So to regain some of his dignity, Eren began walking slowly behind Levi, waiting for the right moment to retaliate. A few feet away from the door, Eren decided it was now or never. He jumped at the corporal, lunging full force with his dagger._

_Levi heard what the boy was going to do, but let him so that he would take it out on Levi instead of going out to search for titans. What Levi underestimated, was the force with which Eren was going to jump on him, and so in the end they both ended up toppling over. They landed with Levi on the bottom, Eren on top. Levi's face was planted in the ground and he was in temporary shock. Eren's hands were on Levi's ass and the dagger long forgotten where Eren had thrown it. Eren scrambled up after a second of remaining still. He dusted off his pants and his shirt as he said, "Shit, shit, shit. I'm sorry, Corporal." Eren's face was bright red, knowing full well that he had touched what most people would never get to touch: the tightest, hardest, perkiest ass in the entire Survey Corps. _

_Once Levi snapped out of his shock, in one fluid moment, he got up and gave a swift kick to the chest of the boy. Eren landed a couple of feet away, feeling like he was going to cough up a lung. "Mention that or do anything like that again, and I won't wait until you are in your titan form to kill you." Levi swiftly turned around and walked away but not before he heard in a quiet voice that was not supposed to be heard, saying "Worth it."_

_What neither party realized is that that day, they both left training with a smile on their face. _

…

Later that night, at 4:17 A.M., Erica heard the person next to her mumble,

"Nowhere near being close."


	5. Chapter 5

I still don't own any characters from SNK.

….

**Saturday Night**

_It was late evening and almost time for dinner. Levi was in charge of preparing a meal for the boy because no one else was in the castle yet. He would have ordered Eren to cook, but Levi didn't want to be eating shit for dinner. He stood in the kitchen, searching for anything to make but there were barely any ingredients. Apparently having only two people in the castle didn't warrant proper food shopping. Nevertheless, he searched through the cabinets until he heard the only other person in the castle say, "Would you like some help, Corporal?"_

_They hadn't talked much since the butt touching incident and only exchanged words when it was time to train. Even then, the only conversation was about Eren's lack of technique. Eren spent most of the time either training or sleeping, while Levi supervised. Although he didn't want to talk to the boy, Levi was still in charge of him, meaning he couldn't let him out of sight. Levi would either train the boy, or read while Eren was sleeping. Mealtimes were always quiet as well, even though they would sit across each other. However, today Eren decided he needed some sort of social interaction and what best than to offer assistance?_

_"No. I know how to cook, brat. I've been doing it for the past week without you." Levi didn't even turn around to address the boy, but continued searching until he found some spices in the cabinet to the far right. _

_"Yeah, but I have nothing else to do, sir. And I'm hungry. If I help, the food will be ready quicker." Levi finally turned around to look at the boy. Eren was looking straight at him, and they maintained eye contact while Levi responded, "Fine. Cut the vegetables."_

_Eren smiled and scurried to pick up a knife and the carrots that were waiting on the counter next to Levi. As he extended his arm to pick up the vegetables, his elbow slightly grazed Levi's arm. He felt Levi tense up, but said nothing and returned to table. _

_Levi continued as if nothing had happened, while Eren began to chop away. Eren was almost done with the first carrot when he heard, "Are you fucking kidding me? How do you mess up chopping carrots? It's literally the fucking easiest vegetable to cut!"_

_"What am I doing wrong, sir?" Eren looked up and Levi with his eyebrows scrunched together._

_Levi walked up to Eren and sat down extremely close to him, close enough that their shoulders were touching. Levi placed his hand on Eren's and moved it so that the knife was perpendicular to the carrot. Then, Levi's hand pressed down until the knife went through the carrot. "Like that, brat." He then proceeded to get and walk back to where he standing in front of the counter. Eren, however, was left dumbfounded, stunned, and wide-eyed. _

_"Can you show me again, Corporal?"_

**Sunday Night**

_"Why did you join the Survey Corps?" Eren was lying on his bed in the cell while Levi sat outside reading a book. Eren had nothing to do, since he had been training all day, and was now exhausted. However, it was way too early to sleep because the sun was still shining through a small window near the top of the wall. _

_"None of your fucking business." Levi's eyes remained glued to the book as his hand turned to the next page. _

_"What to know why I joined?" At this statement, Levi took a moment to look at Eren, but noticed that the boy wasn't looking at him, but at the ceiling. _

_"_Everyone _knows why. You go around spouting your stupid words of revenge everywhere." Levi mumbled, not really wanting to talk to the guy. The book he was reading was way more enjoyable than any crap this kid had to say. _

_"Yeah, but do you know why I say those things?" _

_"Like I said, I don't really care." Levi said, but he was actually a bit curious. Everyone had a story, but the only one he knew was his own. Levi had always avoided other people's stories because they were all identical: they lost a loved one or their town was destroyed, and now they seek revenge. But nobody was out for blood more than this kid._

_"I saw my mother get eaten in front of me." Levi grunted. So Eren's story was the same as everyone else's. This kid was just more determined. "But what I didn't know when my mother was killed, was that my father had the key to saving humanity. He knew everything, and he still lets everyone get gathered like cattle, let my mother get eaten. And that's why I fight. Not just for revenge, but to make sure everyone knows I'm not like my father." Levi looked up from his book and at Eren. Levi noticed that the brunette's hands were clenched into fists and his eyes were tightly shut. _

_Levi closed the book he was reading and responded, "Good thing I'm here then. You wouldn't accomplish shit without me." Slowly, but surely, Eren's lips curled into what Levi could assume was a smile. _

**Monday Night **

_"Stupid brat! You shouldn't have tried that move!" Levi was hovering over Eren, voiced laced with concern no matter how hard he tried to conceal it. Today the training session was focused mainly on advanced techniques on the 3DMG because Eren could use all the help he could get in that department. Levi surpassed everyone in the Survey Corps by miles in 3DMG skill, nobody could do the tricks that he did. _

_Before Eren's daily training session, Levi had decided to warm-up and was doing fancy twists in the air that had taken him years to learn. When he finished, he landed back on the ground, and noticed that Eren had been staring at him the entire time._

_"Wow, Corporal. You are amazing." Eren's eyes could not open any further and his mouth was hanging open. _

_"Close your fucking mouth before I do it for you." Levi was secretly a bit happy that Eren was so amazed. Most people would admire Levi from afar, intimated to talk to him. But this kid was not afraid of saying what was on his mind, no matter what the cost. _

_"Can you teach me how to do that?" For the first time ever, Eren heard Levi laugh. Although it was short, Eren couldn't get that smooth, deep, rich laughter out of his mind. _

_"Like a brat like you could do a move like that. You can barely stand on your own two legs." Levi retorted with a smirk on his face. He was in a good mood, something that happened almost as often as his laughter, or in other words, never. _

_"Well, then teach me, sir. I would learn quickly if someone as great as you were to teach me." Eren couldn't hold back the smile in the words that he said. The words were borderline flirtatious, and Eren couldn't believe how much he was enjoying himself. _

_"Is that sarcasm, brat?" Levi was playing along, teasing the boy until Eren said something stupid._

_"No, sir. Not at all. Please, enlighten me." Eren's smile grew wider when he noticed that Levi was walking towards him. Levi didn't stop walking until he was a foot away from Eren and in a low voice, said "Then show me what you can do." _

_Eren waited five seconds, looking deep into the corporal's eyes and sensing a challenge, before he responded in an equally low, and slow, voice, "With pleasure."_

_Eren then backed up and ran towards the trees, shooting the 3DMG into the bark. He jumped up, and did some simple maneuvers that any newbie could have done. Levi sighed as Eren returned back to the ground, "I knew it. You are horrible. A blind dog could have done that."_

_"And who said I was finished? I'm just warming up." Eren had actually finished, and had done most of what he knew hoping to impress the Corporal. Yet, when Levi said those words, something burned inside of Eren: the desire to impress the man that he admired. _

_Eren ran back to the trees, not really knowing what he was going to do next, until something popped into his head. Suddenly, he twisted around 360_°, _but the next part of the move was tricky. He would have to flip backwards and do another twist. His brain knew what to do, but his body on the other hand, was a bit confused. Levi was staring at the boy, knowing what he was trying to do. "Don't do it!" he yelled, realizing it was too late now. _

_Eren, on his attempt to the backflip, ended up getting twisted in the cables, and lost control of the 3DMG. He slammed into a tree with his right arm, and he knew at that moment, that his arm was completely shattered. After hitting the wood, he ended up crashing into the ground and breaking a couple of other bones. He was in so much pain, there was no way he could even move. The only thought on his mind though, wasn't his pain, but the embarrassment he put himself through in front of Levi. "I'm okay." Eren tried to say, but instead it came out as a mumble that was barely audible. _

_However, he soon saw Levi in his line of vision. "Stupid brat! You shouldn't have tried that move!" Levi stood there for a moment without making any motion. He didn't know what to do. Should he pick Eren up? Leave him there while his titan regeneration abilities kicked in? Levi bent down to inspect the injuries, and saw that the boy's right arm was completely covered in blood. _

_Levi felt a pang of guilt. He knew he shouldn't have teased the brat like this. And now, he couldn't bear to see the kid injured because of him, lying on the cold grass. To try to remedy the situation, Levi decided to take Eren into his cell, clean him up, and let his titan abilities do the rest. _

_As soon as Levi's hands connected with Eren's back, Eren cried out in pain. "Shit, shit, shit." Levi thought to himself, but proceeded with carrying Eren back to the bed. _

_During the entire trip, Levi was aware of Eren's body: how it felt in his arms, how Eren's warmth radiated, how Eren smelled of sweat, dirt, and something completely unique to Eren. He pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind while he ran to the bed. _

_Levi placed Eren softly on the bed and tended to the wounds. Eren was unconscious and mumbling in his sleep. By the time that Eren was completely clean, Levi was exhausted but no longer worrying. Eren's titan abilities were helping him heal at a faster pace than any other human. These wounds would take at most two days to heal, while for others, it would take months upon months. _

_Levi took a chair and placed it by Eren's bed, hesitantly took Eren's hand in his own and squeezed. A stand of hair had fallen in front of Eren's face, and Levi pushed it away lightly to not wake the boy. "Don't you fucking scare me again, fucking brat." Levi whispered almost to himself and released the hand in his. _

_However, he remained in the chair until he drifted off to sleep. After an hour or so, Eren opened his eyes, to see that Levi had not moved. He still felt an immense amount of pain, but he willed himself to take his hand and give Levi's a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."_

_…_

**Tuesday Morning**

Levi opened his eyes and immediately thought to himself, "Today is the day. After four fucking days, I finally get to see Eren again."

It took five dreams, but Levi finally believed he knew where these dreams were going.

This boy, Eren Yeager, was the person he fell in love with.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any characters from SNK.

Thank you to everyone who left a review! It really does motivate me, so please leave more! :)

And sorry for the late update! I just started class again, so I haven't had much time.

…

Today, Levi had a goal. And when Levi has a goal, nobody and nothing can stop him.

It was Tuesday afternoon, time for Mathematics class. He strode into the large auditorium and down to the table in the center that was barely visible under the papers that previous professors had left. Levi looked straight ahead as he walked with purpose down the aisle. When he finally arrived to the front of the class, where he would be lecturing, he looked down. He couldn't decide if he wanted to see that face again. He pretended to organize his notes long after he was done, and when he couldn't fake that any longer, he began to stare at his watch.

1 minute left.

What was he supposed to do if he looked up and Eren was there? Levi's palms grew sweaty and wiped them on his pants. "Shit, shit, shit." Levi mumbled to himself. Then he realized he had said those exact words when Eren was injured in his dream. "I have the same dirty mouth in every universe," Levi thought to himself and chuckled. He glanced back at his watch.

30 seconds left.

What if Eren had the same dreams as he did this weekend? Would Eren approach him? Should he approach Eren? Levi picked up a pen that was sitting at the table when he got there and began tapping the table furiously. When tapping no longer relieved his anxiety, he began to bend the pen. Suddenly, the pen snapped and one piece went flying across the room. Levi went to retrieve it and when he turned around, he noticed that everyone was staring at the psycho professor.

The staring contest continued for a couple of seconds, nobody daring to say a word. Levi used this opportunity to glance around the auditorium while everyone was quiet and still. His eyes roamed around the area where Eren had sat last time, and to his dismay, the green-eyed boy was nowhere to be seen.

Levi was angry. He had raised his expectations of the moment he would see Eren so much, now that the moment was here, all Levi could feel was rage. There was a feeling in his chest like someone had plunged their hand in there and began squeezing his heart. Where the fuck was Eren? Levi was pissed off, but decided to begin class. He cleared his voice and in what was almost a yell, said "Class is starting!"

For the rest of the period, Levi was furiously writing on the board, pieces of chalk leaving a trail of his anger. He was going at a pace that was difficult for the students to follow, and the second he was done with the information he had written, he would erase it. If Levi couldn't be happy, why should anyone else be?

Levi was on a rampage, and even though class had ended five minutes ago, he continued writing crucial information. That is, until someone decided to be a rude piece of shit and clear their throat. "Sir, I think class is over."

_Sir?_

Levi stopped immediately. There was only one person who could say 'Sir' and make Levi feel like that. Slowly, he turned around and looked around the room of a hundred people. His eyes scanned every aisle and yet, Levi could not see him. Feeling desperate Levi asked, "Who said that?!"

A hand went up, all the way to the right side of the auditorium in the middle aisle. Levi swore he looked there, knowing he wouldn't have missed Eren. Nevertheless, he pushed that thought out of his mind and came up with an idea.

"And what is your name?" Levi called, already knowing what the boy's answer would be. He had heard that name in his dreams every night for the last week. He didn't want to be suspicious by not asking, and mostly he wanted to hear Eren's voice again.

"Eren Yeager, sir." Eren looked straight at Levi, his eyes making Levi's chest feel tight.

"Everyone else may leave, class is over. Eren Yeager, stay." Even saying Eren's name made Levi feel happy but he decided not to show it. Levi stared at Eren while he packed up his bags and saw that the blond kid was still talking to Eren. Saying Eren's name out loud in front of all those people made Levi feel powerful, like in some way he was gaining control of his life.

Levi watched as Eren made his way down the stairs to the center where Levi was standing. He could tell Eren was nervous because not once did he look up, and he kept fidgeting with his bag. Levi was probably just as nervous. He had thought about this moment an absurd amount of times.

All too soon, Eren was standing there. Right in front of Levi. The moment that Levi had waited for, for years but more specifically this week, was finally here. Eren was standing alone, waiting to hear what Levi had to say. He was standing an arm's length away, if only Levi could use that small amount of space and grab him. Where would Levi begin? A million possibilities ran through his mind and none of them seemed appropriate for this moment.

Suddenly, Levi stopped thinking and said the first thing that popped into his mind.

"Eren, do you know who I am?"

"You are my Mathematics professor, Professor Levi." Levi rolled his eyes. Even in this universe, this kid is a smart ass. But the small shrivel of hope that Levi held was being slowly destroyed.

"Nothing more?" Levi tried not to show the desperation in his voice, the need to have Eren know as much as he did.

"Um? No, sir. Sorry. Are you famous or something?" Levi exhaled loudly. He was beginning to feel even more frustrated than ever. He didn't know what to do. How could he get Eren to remember everything? And Eren's completely dumbfounded look was not helping matters at all.

"Forget it!" Levi said more forcefully than he intended, "Just stop interrupting me in class. It's extremely disrespectful. Now leave." Levi turned away waiting for Eren to walk out but he didn't.

"Sir?" Levi turned around. He couldn't resist when the brat said that, even if Eren didn't remember anything. "I want to apologize. I only interrupted you because some people were running late and were too scared to say anything." Levi was surprised that the boy apologized, even if he had already been dismissed. He also noted that Eren was just as courageous in this life as he was in the other one. No one else dared to interrupt Levi, but Eren had to do the brave thing for everyone else. Levi felt his heart beating faster.

"Alright. I understand. But don't do it next time." Levi stated seriously. However, he was taken aback when Eren stuck out his hand, waiting for Levi to give him a handshake. Levi was stunned; would he really get to touch Eren's hand?

Levi hesitantly placed his hand in Eren's. Immediately, Eren gave a strong handshake, and said, "Thank you." At that point in time, Levi almost fainted. His dreams were coming true, literally.

….

Eren, without another word, turned and walked away. He walked away, smiling from ear to ear. First, he did not get any sort of punishment for disrespecting his professor. Second, Professor Levi didn't notice that he walked in late. Third, he got to touch the hot professor's hand. And _that_ was a reason to celebrate.

Eren stepped out of the lecture hall and saw that Armin was waiting for him, even though he was already late for a class.

"How'd it go? I'm surprised you're not bleeding or limping." Eren chuckled as he approached his friend and they made their way down the hall.

"Well, I stand by my statement. He's _still _hot. And the best part, I shook his hand." Eren looked at his friend and smiled smugly. "Aren't you jealous?"

"When I became friends with you, I didn't know you were a 15 year-old girl." Armin laughed at his own joke, and soon enough Eren joined in.

"So you _are _jealous." For the rest of the day, Eren's thoughts keep coming back to how the warmth of Levi's hand felt so right in his own hand.

…

"Fuck you, Eren." Levi mumbled. Levi felt so confused. The words that Eren had said stung and Levi knew he wasn't going to forget a word. Yet, Eren _did_ initiate the hand shake and that was better than no contact at all.

Levi didn't know what to do so he picked up the pen that he had broken earlier and chucked it across the room. "FUCK YOU, EREN!" After taking several deep breaths, Levi decided that it were best if he take the rest of the day off and go home. Tonight, he would try to avoid sleep as much as possible.

…

_"LEEEVVVVVIIII!" Eren's emerald eyes were as wide as they could go, his pulse going as fast as it could go, and his heart hurt as much as it possible could. Eren Yeager was witnessing the death of his true love, Corporal Levi. _

_Eren had been on the roof of a house because his gas had run out, so his 3DMG was no longer functional. How he let that happen, he did not know. But there were only a couple of titans left, and he knew that Levi was out there, ready to protect all of them. After all, he is Humanity's Strongest, and by himself, he could kill anything. Eren kicked his 3DMG out of frustration. He wanted to be out there helping everyone, not stuck on a roof like a cat. Levi had also prohibited him from turning into a titan, because the Court had ordered that if Eren turned one more time, he would be executed. Levi couldn't watch as that happen, he would die right alongside the boy._

_As a last resort, Eren began screaming for the people with the supply to bring him some gas. He was standing on the edge calling as loud as he could. Unfortunately, Eren was too focused on getting another tank of gas, and did not realize that there was a titan coming behind him on the other side of the house. The titan had heard the boy screaming desperately and had come to eat him. The titan was reaching for Eren, when Eren turned around and stood stunned. His thoughts were mostly of his death, of leaving behind Levi, and how he did nothing to protect himself. In that moment though, he realized he didn't have to be a victim; he could transform into a titan. _

_Eren lifted his hand and just as he was about to bite, Levi showed up and shoved Eren out of the way. Levi managed to rescue Eren, "Don't you _dare _turn into a titan when I can save…" And his words were cut short, because while Levi was yelling at him, the titan had grabbed Levi's entire body so that he couldn't move. His arms were pinned, and his swords had fallen to the ground. This was the end of Levi._

_Levi had one second, to look deep into Eren's eyes, while Eren yelled his name. Then, the titan grabbed his head, yanked it off his body, and ate it. Eren remained in silence while he watched the person he loved the most in the world cut slaughtered by the very things that killed his mother._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Eren began to yell and running furiously after the titan. "I LOVED HIM, YOU SON OF A BITCH! HE WAS EVERYTHING TO ME!" Knowing that he could get nothing accomplish in his human form, Eren lifted his hand to his mouth, and bit harder than he ever had in his entire life. _

_…_

Levi's heart was pounding in his chest. That part of the dream was one he had never seen before. It was what happened before and after the blackout and Levi had witnessed the entire thing as if it were an out-of-body experience. Yet weirdly, he also knew what Eren was feeling as if they were his own emotions.

And Levi had never felt so much pain, and love, in his life. Levi now knew that Eren, in their life in the dream, loved him as much as he loved Eren. Once again, Levi felt hope blossoming in his chest.

"If he loved me _that _much in the other life, he can love me like that in this one."

…

Eren was sweating through his shirt and his hair was soaking. He opened his eyes and sat up, feeling his heart almost pound out of his chest.

"What the heck just happened?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry I haven't posted in months! I have been busy like no other! School started and my semester course load took a while to get used to. But I am back, and hopefully I'll be posting either weekly or every other week.**

**Anyways, the reviews were really the ones that made me want to keep writing, so please keep writing reviews! They make me really happy :)****  
**

**Oh, and this chapter has smut. If you prefer the story without smut, just tell me and I'll get rid of it!**

…

"Holy shit, Armin. I know hearing about other people's dreams is really boring, but listen to this. It was, by far, the craziest shit I have ever dreamed of in my life," Eren started, "Guess who was is it."

Armin and Eren were walking around campus, heading to lunch after a long morning of Biology and Chemistry classes. Armin looked at Eren skeptically, "Let me guess. Does it have to with you and Levi?"

"Wait, how'd you know?" Eren gave Armin a look of confusion and waited for Armin to explain.

"Because he's all you've been talking about since we started the semester? Because the first day in class you told me that he was the hottest professor you have ever seen? Because the day he called you out, you came out of the auditorium blushing?" Armin would have kept going if not for Eren punching him on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I get the point. So anyways, let me tell you about the dream. I was living in this alternate universe where I was trying to fight off these giant people-like monsters with some equipment made of ropes and swords. But my equipment wasn't working so I was stuck on top of a roof. Also, for some reason I kept thinking that I wanted to bite my hand. Then near the end of my dream, this monster was about to eat to me, and Levi pushes me out of the way. The monster picks him up, and eats him. But that isn't even the weirdest part." Eren was purposefully talking about the dream casually, he didn't want to let Armin know how much the dream had truly affected him.

"And was the weirdest thing?" Armin wanted to hear the rest, because what Eren had just told him was already a little out there.

Eren decided whether or not to tell Armin about what he said after Levi was eaten. Would that be a little _too _weird? Nevertheless, Eren couldn't keep this bottled up.

"Armin, don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Eren said quietly. At this moment in time, Armin looked over at Eren, with a confused look on face. They were walking in front of a couple of buildings, almost reaching their destination but Eren stopped. He was looking down at the pavement and Armin grew worried.

"Hey, don't worry. I won't say anything and I won't judge you, okay?" Armin tried to reassure his friend. Armin knew his friend was holding something big back and wanted to comfort him in any way possible.

"I loved him." Eren whispered quietly. It felt good to say it out loud, but at the same time it felt surreal. Who was it that he loved? The man in his dream or the one in the classroom?

"What?" Armin was very confused. "You _loved _him? Like, you did in the past? I don't get it."

Eren was about to tell Armin that he was just as confused as Armin was, until he felt Armin squeeze his arm. Eren looked up at Armin and said, "What?"

"Look." Armin whispered as he pointed across the street. On the sidewalk, Professor Levi was walking briskly in the opposite direction they were headed. He was looking straight ahead, wearing black pants, a forest green button up shirt that contrasted perfectly with the darkness of his hair. His hair was as messy as if he had just gotten out of bed and his stride was strong and powerful.

Eren looked up and his widened. He couldn't keep his eyes away from the beautiful man that was walking only across the street from. On a moment of impulse, Eren got up and ran. He left Armin standing by the building with a dumbfounded look on his face.

Eren ran as hard as he could and crossed the street. He was only a couple of feet away from Levi, so desperate for the answer to his feelings. There was no way that words could describe to Armin how much that dream had changed his life. He tried hiding it when talking to Armin, but now he knows that there was never any hope for that.

…

Levi was on his way back to his car, ready to leave campus for the day, when he heard the rush of running footsteps right behind him. He stopped to turn around and see what the commotion was about when all of the sudden, the person he wanted to see the most was right before his eyes. Eren was wide-eyed and out of breath and Levi wondered why Eren was running towards him. Could it be?

"Professor." Eren had his hands on his knees and was gasping for breath. "I….need…to…ask…you…something."

"Spit it out, Yeager. I'm late for something." Levi's heart was beating faster than he had ever felt before. There were million things that Levi wanted to hear from this boy, and every second he spend waiting for his question was excruciating.

"What is the assignment due tomorrow?" Eren spit out. Levi's eyes narrowed and he exhaled sharply.

"Yeager." Levi's heart sank and he grew irritated, "The assignment is always posted online. Anything else?"

_Please say yes, _Levi thought to himself.

"No. That would be all, Sir. Sorry." Eren had finally stood straight up and looked into Levi's eyes. At the moment that they made eye contact, both Levi and Eren felt electricity running through their bodies. Neither of them could make the first move to look away and almost 10 seconds passed.

That is, until Armin walked up to the both of them. "Hello, Professor," Armin spoke, ignorant of the tension between the two, "Eren, we should go before they close the dining hall." At that moment, Levi looked away and said, "Don't forget the assignment is online. Like _always._" He then walked away without turning back.

When Armin finally deemed that Levi was out of earshot he began, "Eren, what the hell happened?"

"Jesus, Armin. You don't _understand. _Last night didn't feel like a dream, it felt like a memory coming to the surface. And that memory reminded me of just how much I really love Levi." Eren finished.

"But you don't even know the guy." Armin stated bluntly, obviously confused at the most recent confession.

"Well, I think he knows me." Eren said, remembering the day at the auditorium when Levi asked Eren if Eren knew who Levi was.

"Alright...What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to tell him that I know who he is." Eren then explained how their encounter in the auditorium really went.

"You don't really though, do you? When are you going to do this?" Armin didn't want his friend to embarrass himself, but now he knew there was no stopping Eren. Eren truly believed in his story.

"I don't, I guess. But I'm going to do it anyways, tomorrow after class. Tomorrow, I'm going to tell him the truth."

….

**Wednesday Night**

_"Mmmmm. Why are you doing this?" Eren breathed out in between kisses. Eren's arms were around Levi's neck while Levi's body pressed him firmly against a wall. Levi's hands were flat against the wall, making sure Eren had no chance to escape. _

_"Because we might never get another chance. Don't you want this too?" At that moment, Levi reached for Eren's upper lip and pulled at it with his own two. _

_Eren pulled his head away and rested it on the wall behind him while he said, "More than you'll ever know." Levi took one of his hands, grasped at Eren's chin and made Eren look into his eyes._

_"Then show me." Levi whispered seductively. Eren wasted no time in attacking Levi once more, biting his lips, neck, ear; whatever Levi let him touch. _

_Levi slipped his hands under Eren's shirt and touch every inch of skin he could find. Feeling like the shirt was too much of an obstacle, he separated from Eren and lifted the shirt above his head and discarded it on the floor. Levi moved his mouth down to Eren's chest, focusing on the pink nipples that stood erect. His tongue circled Eren's left nipple lightly, flicking it occasionally. Levi heard Eren's whimpers above him, showing that Eren wanted more. And Levi wanted to give it to him. _

_Levi went down on his knees, his face right at Eren's crotch, and unbuttoned the tented pants. Levi pulled them down slowly and watched as Eren's cock was released from their initial confinement. There were no words to explain how much Levi wanted to take that cock into his mouth. He was never one to deny himself the basic pleasures in life, so he did what he wanted._

_As soon as his lips enclosed the tip of Eren's cock, Eren gasped out, "Oh shit, Levi. Keep going, this feels so good." Eren had never felt his blood rush so much as he did in this moment, watching Levi's head bob around his cock. Levi's left hand went around and squeezed Eren's tight ass, while his right caressed his sack. Eren couldn't take the intense pleasure he was feeling. "Levi…Levi…just fuck me. Please, just fuck me as hard as you can already."_

_Levi knew that Eren was close to coming, so he decided to stop and have Eren cum while Levi was inside of him. Levi got up, and place light kisses on Eren's parted lips that were panting._

_"What do you want me to do to you?" Levi wanted to hear those dirty words come out of Eren's mouth again. They aroused him more than anything._

_"Leviii…oh goddd….please…just put your thick cock in my ass. I want you to ram it in me with all you got. I want to feel you pulsing in my hole. JUST FUCK ME NOW." Levi would have never imagined that Eren could be so vulgar, but he loved it. With one swift motion, Levi turned Eren around to face the wall. Eren's body was pressed tightly between the wall and Levi's body, there was no space for moving. _

_Levi brought his three fingers to Eren's mouth and said, "Suck with all you've got." Eren's mouth opened immediately and began sucking with extreme vigor. The sounds of Eren's tongue coating the fingers was too much for Levi, and he decided that it had been enough. After removing his fingers, from Eren's mouth, he used both hands to spread Eren's ass apart. _

_"Oh god, you look so delicious." Levi couldn't help but say to Eren after seeing his tight ass being spread apart to reveal a beautiful hole waiting just for his cock. Levi took his finger and rammed it up Eren's hole, and pumped it in and out and curled it just to hear Eren's moans of pleasure. Levi decided to add another and scissor, making sure that Eren's hole was being prepared enough. After feeling that Eren was about to cum, Levi decided that he didn't want his fingers doing the job._

_Levi needed to be inside of Eren, desperately. So he removed his fingers, and aligned his cock with the hole. "Eren, get ready. I'm about to fuck you so hard." Levi thrusted into Eren without another word. _

_"Fuck me, Levi. I need you. Ahhhhhhhh." Levi's hips moved back and forth, hitting Eren's ass repeatedly, and hearing the wonderful noise of their skin slapping each other. Levi used his hands to hold Eren's hips while he rammed into him._

_"Oh god, this feels good." Eren managed to gasp out. Seeing as Eren could still form coherent sentences, Levi decided to pick up his speed. Levi went at a furious pace, going faster every time their skin contact would make that wonderful noise._

_"Levi…ahhhhh. Levi. I'm about to…"_

_"Do it." Eren released all onto the wall, but Levi wasn't finished. He was so close, but he needed to go in a new position. He grabbed Eren, and pushed him down on all fours, making sure his ass was sticking up, ready to be fucked. Levi once again rammed into him. _

_After a couple of more thrusts, Levi came. The only sound that could be heard was their heavy breathing. They lied down next to each other, both covered with sweat. Neither said a word for a couple of minutes, until Levi broke the silence._

_"See? We wouldn't be able to do this when they come back tomorrow. We don't know what will happen."_

_"Huh. I don't think that's the only reason you wanted to do it." Eren turned to face Levi, and smiled his most radiant smile._

_"Whatever." Levi turned away, because he didn't want Eren knowing that he was smiling almost as much as he was. _

_…._

_Damn, we were good. _Levi thought, when he woke at 5:10 A.M. on Thursday morning. _This is going to be an interesting class. _

….

"Holy mother of god." Eren said aloud. "How the hell am I supposed to look this guy in the eye tomorrow?"


End file.
